Sailor Twilight
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Many years ago Sailor senshi protected Earth. Now many years later a young girl named Twilight meets a puppy named Spike, and he tells her she's one of the Sailor Senshi. Now it's up to her to find the other senshi and protect Earth.


Sailor Twilight Episode 1

**Check it out! My new story! I know I've been doing a bunch of new stories this summer, but this is my last one this summer!**

**Ok I got this idea since Sailor Moon Crystal aired back in July, so I decided to do this for that. Also I had this idea back last year, but never had the chance to do it because I forgot about it, and I've been busy with my other stories.**

**I hope this doesn't look too rushed, I worked hard on this. They will look like their Equestria Girl forms except regular skin colors.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or Sailor Moon.**

A long time ago there were once warriors called Sailor Scouts. They protected Earth with all their might and power from darkness. They where led by the Princess Scouts and Princess Sparkle, and they trapped every Dark Force and Villain they defeated, but suddenly one night the box broke, and all the evil came out, and killed the scouts one by one. However, the princesses decided to use up all their power, and locked them back in the box, but the cost was their lives being lost. However, the scouts didn't know that in the future they will be reborn, but with no memory of their past.

In the future, a young girl was in her room brushing her long purple hair with magenta highlights, and purple eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with a pink ribbon, which is her uniform, and wore a dark blue skirt. She also had black shoes, and long stockings, which where the same color. The girl smiled when she was ready. She grabbed her backpack, and parted out the door. That girl's name was Twilight.

As Twilight was running she looked around her town, and smiled when she saw this is the neighborhood. As she was running she heard whimpering noises from a dark alley. Twilight turned around, and saw a dog that was lavender and green.

"Your so cute." Twilight whispered as she went to the puppy and pets it. The puppy enjoyed it so much, and a spark happened in both their eyes, but the girl just shook it off.

"Oh no I'll be late! I hope your still there I'll take you home after school." Twilight said as she ran to get to school on time.

The puppy then got out of the box, and took a small peek of Twilight before she was gone.

Twilight started to run as fast as she can, but it was cut short when she ran into traffic. "Great." Twilight said with a sigh. Twilight then found a shortcut and decided to take that hoping it will get her to school faster.

During her run, Twilight smiled when she saw the school, and with only a couple minutes to spare she can make it in time. However, while she was making it she bumped into a guy with cool blue hair, and wore the guys uniform.

"Oh sorry." Twilight said, now blushing.

"It's ok." The guy said with a smile. When he saw her two blushed, and both had a feeling the two knew each other somewhere before. When the two heard the bell they moved away from each other, and walked to school.

Twilight was now facing the class, as her teacher was writing her name on the board. "This is a new student here at Canterlot Academy her name is Twilight." She said.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle it's nice to meet you." Twilight introduced with a smile.

Just then someone ran right into the classroom. She had messy pink hair and wore the same uniform Twilight was wearing. "Sorry I'm late, but I just had this HUGE adventure!" The girl said sounding very hyper.

"Late again Pinkie." The teacher said. Pinkie nodded and ran towards Twilight.

"Well since you're here this is are new student Twilight, why don't you show her around." The teacher said.

Pinkie smiled and nodded. "Sure! Come on Twilight!" Pinkie said as she dragged Twilight, and showed her around the school, and explained everything.

Pinkie Pie took Twilight to many different places around the school, and it was very tiring. "And that's all the places!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile, but didn't see Twilight anywhere. Instead Twilight was at the other side of the school tired from following Pinkie around.

"Sorry Pinkie just tired an all." Twilight said as she crawled slowly. Pinkie smiled, and held Twilight's hand to help her on her feet. Twilight smiled in reply, and the two shared a laugh.

As the two where walking, Twilight passed a picture of a young high school girl with dark blue hair. "Pinkie who is that?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie then looked at the picture, and knew who it was. "Oh that was High School student Celestia's little sister Luna. She's been missing for 2 years now." Pinkie explained.

"Wow." Twilight said she then looked up and saw two girls where sailor uniforms and mask.

"And those are the Sailor Warriors!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile. "They stop crime, and are protect this city." Pinkie Pie explained doing punches and kicks.

"I've heard about a secret police force in this town, but didn't know it was them." Twilight said with a smile.

"I know I want to meet them someday and get their autographs!" Pinkie Pie cheered. Twilight smiled in reply.

After school Pinkie and Twilight where outside walking home. "So what do you normally do after school Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing much just walk around and bring some yummy desserts home." Pinkie Pie explained. Twilight smiled, and then stopped when she saw the guy again leave a store.

"And that's Flash he's the knight of the school." Pinkie Pie explained. Twilight blushed, and sighed when she saw the guy again. Pinkie smirked seeing Twilight's reaction. Pinkie Pie's watch started to beep, when she saw the time.

Twilight notices this. "Need to go anywhere Pinkie?" She asked. Pinkie Pie nodded in reply.

"Yeah I have this bakery I need to work at, but I'll see you tomorrow." Pinkie Pie said. "Bye!" She waved as she ran off.

"Bye." Twilight said waving. Twilight smiled at her new friend, and walked to the library and straight home.

Just then a mysterious guy wearing a red cape, crown, and grey evil outfit and had glowing red eyes. He has crystal like mirrors that went around different parts of the town. He spotted the bakery Pinkie worked at, and smirked. "Perfect." He whispered, and a dark mysterious figure appeared behind him.

When Pinkie came in, she saw the worker Mrs. Cake with dark circles in her eyes, and a really long line. "It's never been this packed before?" Pinkie Pie asked herself.

"Oh hi Pinkie, today is this massive sale, and I got everything under control!" 'Mrs. Cake' said. "Why don't you just take a day off today?" 'Mrs. Cake' then sent Pinkie Pie out the door.

"Well ok just call me if you need help, bye." Pinkie Pie said without a care, as she left. 'Mrs. Cake' then waved goodbye and evilly laughed.

Twilight left the library and started walking home, and saw the same puppy from this morning. "Hello little guy." Twilight said as she kneeled down and petted the puppy. The puppy loved to be petted, but then it sensed something, and ran off. "I wonder what's wrong?" Twilight asked herself; she shrugged it off, and walked back home.

When Twilight got home she lay down, and took a small nap. "Well a little nap wouldn't hurt." Twilight said as she closed her eyes.

The puppy from before then peeked out the window, and saw Twilight sleeping. He then started to scratch out the window, and Twilight started to wake up. Twilight then looked and saw the puppy outside. She went over to the window, and opened it.

"You like following me don't you?" Twilight asked. She grabbed the little puppy, and placed him on the bed. "Hang on I'm going to get some water for you. Be right back." Twilight then left the room.

The puppy closed his eyes, and out his collar was a little circle broach that had purple star on it, with yellow, pink, blue, white, orange, pale blue, and red orbs around it.

Twilight came back with a small bowl of water. "Here you go little guy." Twilight said with a smile. The puppy smiled, as he drank the water.

Twilight then looked at the collar, and found his name engraved. "Spike. Is that your name?" Twilight asked. The puppy stopped drinking water, and nodded.

"Yep that's my name." Spike said with a smile.

Twilight smiled, but after a few seconds she screamed a little in surprise. "You. You! Talked!" Twilight yelled.

"That's right I can talk!" Spike said with a smile. "But I have something to tell you."

Twilight was very surprised, but then clamed down a bit. Spike then grabbed the broach and handed it too Twilight. "What's this?" Twilight asked.

"It's a special broach just for you." Spike said. Twilight then held the broach, and a rainbow sparkle appeared in Twilight's eyes.

"Just for me?" Twilight asked.

Later at night, a person was walking past the bakery, and saw Mrs. Cake. "H-Hello." The girl whispered. Mrs. Cake turned around with a smirk on her face, which got the stranger frightened.

Back at Twilight's, Twilight and Spike heard a scream that no one else couldn't hear. "What was that?" Twilight asked.

"It's trouble! Twilight I need you to use that broach and say 'Twilight Prism Power!'" Spike explained.

"Ok, but why?" Twilight asked.

"Just do it!" Spike yelled.

Twilight closed her eyes, and then did what Spike told her what do. "Twilight Prism Power!" Twilight yelled.

The broach started to glow, and send out a bean of purple and magenta light. Twilight's body began to glow, and ribbons surrounded her. She gained a white sailor fuku with a magenta ribbon in the front with the broach attached in the middle, and a purple chocker. Her hands glowed white, and gained white gloves with a purple brim. Another ribbon then went around her legs, and she got a violet skirt, with a magenta ribbon on the back. Another ribbon then went around her feet, and she gained violet boots. Just then a purple gem glowed on Twilight's forehead, and it turned into a gold tiara with a purple gem in the middle, and she got purple star shaped earrings.

"Is. Is this really me?" Twilight asked looking at herself.

Spike nodded. "Come on Twi we really need to help that girl." Spike said going on the window. Twilight nodded and followed her partner.

Mr. Cake, who was really a monster, now blocked the girl to get out anywhere. Twilight and Spike where running till they got to the bakery, and they broke right in. "Leave her alone!" Twilight yelled.

"Who are you?" The monster asked.

Twilight had a twinkle in her eye, and glared. "My name is Sailor Twilight the element of magic. And I will punish you!" Twilight said as she did a pose.

"Sailor Twilight? Well this would be the first and last time I will hear from you!" The monster yelled as she attacked.

Sailor Twilight moved out of the way, and fell on the ground. Sailor Twilight dogged all the moves the monster was giving to her, until Sailor Twilight fell and was blocked. The monster was headed towards her, and Sailor Twilight was scared.

Just then someone played a guitar really loud and the monster was distracted. She and Sailor Twilight looked up, and saw a guy wearing a mask, and suit and tie, dress pants, shoes, and was holding a guitar. "Sailor Twilight use your tiara." The guy said.

"My tiara." Sailor Twilight said. She removed her tiara, and it started glow in rainbow colors, and the gem on the tiara turned into a six-pointed star. Sailor Twilight's eyes sparkled and she knew what to do.

"Shining Star Boomerang!" Sailor Twilight yelled as she threw her tiara at the monster, and the monster turned into dust, and disappeared.

The guy then went in front of Sailor Twilight, and held her hands. "Are you ok?" He asked. Sailor Twilight blushed, and nodded.

"I'm ok. Thanks for saving me." Sailor Twilight said.

The man smiled and walked away. "Wait what's your name?" Sailor Twilight asked, but the guy was already gone.

The next morning everyone was reading the paper hearing about the news of the bakery, saying someone dressed up as the worker, Mrs. Cake, but disappeared and the real Mrs. Cake was saved.

Twilight smiled seeing everything was alright for now, while Spike was looking at a girl with long pale pink hair walking to class.


End file.
